


Harry Potter et la fille du feu

by Evarade_Walker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Combat, Dragons, F/M, Labyrinthe, Magie, Mangemort, amour, haine, mention de Gellert Grindelwald, sirènes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarade_Walker/pseuds/Evarade_Walker
Summary: Paige Andersen est en quatrième année à Serdaigle, elle connait Cédric Diggory depuis qu'elle est enfant. Mais lorsque ce dernier s'inscrit et est trié pour le tournois des trois sorciers sans lui en parler, la jeune fille en veut au jeune homme qui va risquer sa vie dans le jeu . Alors que la jeune fille s'éloigne de son ami et se rapproche des autres concurrents du jeu ,une menace plane. La Rancoeur et la jalousie vont t-elles les séparer ? Et qui sortira vivant du tournois des trois sorciers ?Se déroule pendant la coupe de feu ...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader





	1. Le retour à Poudlard

Je regardais le quai 9¾ y cherchant Cédric, je finis par l'apercevoir, il me faisait signe avec son père et je l'ai rejoint saluant son père et lui faisant un gros câlin. Depuis l'incident à la coupe du monde de Quidditch j'avais eu peur pour lui . Son père m'avait proposé de les accompagner mais j'étais déjà prise avec le ballet des quatres oiseaux du temps à Paris où j'étais l'une des danseuses principales.  
"Je veux voir toutes les photos de toi sur scène "demanda Cédric et je souris lui en montrant quelques une,mon bébé fléreur dormait sur mes genoux ,je le caresse distraitement alors que Cédric me racontait les événements de la coupe ...

Lors de notre arrivée à Poudlard, je suis mes amis dont Cho Chang jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle en envoyant un regard furtif à Cédric qui me souriait. "Cette année, Poudlard ne sera pas seulement votre maison cette année. En effet Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un événement légendaire : le tournoi des trois sorciers. "Explique le professeur Dumbledore, "Le tournoi regroupe trois écoles de magie où un champion de chaque école participe à une série d'épreuves magique ,à cette fin laissez moi vous présenter nos invités cette année à commencer par les jeunes filles de l'école de magie Beaux-Bâtons et leur directrice Madame Olympe Maxime "Continua t-il alors que de jeunes filles sont entrées dans la salle suivie de leur directrice une géante puis Dumbledore reprit "Et maintenant nos amis du nord,les garçons de l'école Dumstrang dirigé par leur directeur Igor Karkaroff "finit il alors que des garçons impressionnant entrèrent à leur tour ,leur directeur empoigna amicalement Dumbledore ravie de se revoir ...

Alors que le professeur finit de nous parler des règles du tournoi ,des jeunes filles de Beaux-Bâtons viennent s'asseoir à nos côtés, "Je suis Gabrielle Delacour,voici ma sœur Fleur "se présenta une fillette ,je la salue elle et sa sœur "Paige Andersen ravie de vous rencontrer "dis je ,nous avons parlé ensemble pendant tout le repas ravie de faire leur connaissance...

Le lendemain, beaucoup d'élèves allaient mettre leur nom dans la coupe de feu ,je cherchais Cédric mais il était introuvable, finalement je monte à la tour d'astronomie avec Gabrielle, j'étudiais pendant qu'elle regardait les différents instruments d'astronomie puis on fut rejoint par Cho "Tu as vu Cédric ?"lui demandais je ,"Non pas aujourd'hui, on le verra au dîner ce soir ne t'en fais pas "me dit elle ,On descendit jusqu'à la grande salle avec la jeune Delacour où nous attendait Fleur . En entrant je vis Cédric me faire signe de le rejoindre "Alors je t'ai cherché partout "dis je et il sourit "Et bien je suis là écoute il faudra qu'on se parle après "il me dit sérieusement alors que je rejoins les filles à ma table puis Dumbledore commença le tri "Le champion de Dumstrang est Victor Krum "commença t-il, puis un autre papier sorti "La championne de Beaux-Bâtons est Fleur Delacour "poursuit il et on applaudit la jeune femme puis vint le tour de Poudlard, "Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory "finit il et je devint blanche ,"Nous avons nos trois champions "il commença à dire mais la coupe rejeta un quatrième papier "Harry Potter "tonna la voix du professeur et là le silence se fit,j'ai eu envie de vomir deux de mes plus proches amis était dans le tournoi le plus dangereux du monde des sorciers...

Contre toute attente les professeurs laissent Harry participer alors qu'il n'a que 14 ans ,beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait triché mais voyant son regard inquiet j'ai su que ce n'était pas le cas ,quelqu'un avait placé son nom dans la coupe sans son consentement mais pour l'instant j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à voir : Cédric Diggory. Je le trouve fêtant sa nomination avec ses amis et je renonce à lui parler, fâchée et ennuyée par son désinvolte face à la situation, je remonte à mon dortoir où je rejoins Cho et les sœurs Delacour, elles parlent avec enthousiasme du tournoi ,je les écoutes avec attention mais la boule au ventre face à la nomination de deux de mes amis ne passa pas, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet comme une intuition de déjà vu...

Lors de mon cours en défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai été impressionnée par le professeur Maugrey et son détachement face aux choses qu'il nous enseignait. Tellement absorbé par mes pensées je n'ai pas vu ce qui se trouvait devant moi et je me cogne contre quelqu'un lâchant mon livre "Je suis désolée "m'excusais je ,"Moi de même Miss "s'excusa l'homme en me redonnant mon livre ,"Eric Romanoff"se présenta t-il ,"Paige Andersen "répondis je ,"Enchanté Miss Andersen ,je cherchais quelqu'un qui daignerait me faire une visite guidée de l'école serez vous intéressée de m'accompagner à moins que vous ayez un cours "proposa le jeune homme ,"Non non je n'ai plus cours de la journée, je serais ravie de vous faire la visite mais à condition qu'on se tutoie "dis je et il sourit "Avec plaisir "fit il ...

Eric était en dernière année à Dumstrang c'est un grand ami du champion Victor Krum, il était assez gentil et jovial ,il me parla des coutumes de son école ,finalement l'heure du dîner arriva et je laisse le jeune qui embrassa le dos de ma main pour me remercier puis je rejoins Cédric qui m'a fait signe de le rejoindre "Paige ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, je voulais qu'on parle "dit il alors que je prends place ,"Moi aussi "répondis je ,Béatrice Haywood l'une des amie de Cédric me regarda curieusement presque inquiète devant mon ton froid je lui fais un rapide sourire pour la rassurer. "Tu avais l'intention de me le dire quand que tu avais mis ton nom dans la coupe ?"demandais je en mangeant ,"Paige je sais ce que tu penses du tournoi ,je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et puis je ne pensais pas être trié "avoua t-il ,je ne répond pas un peu fâchée qu'il m'ai caché une telle chose ...


	2. Première Tâche

La soirée suivant le dîner, je l'ai passé à me disputer avec Cédric, en colère qu'il m'est caché son envie de participer au tournoi, le pire c'est qu'il était fière de le faire il ne se souciait même pas du danger que ça représentait finalement j'ai éclaté, il m'a dit que j'étais égoïste, incapable d'être heureuse pour lui alors mes mots sont sortis tout seul "Et bien tu sais quoi Diggory va te tuer dans l'arène si c'est ce que tu souhaites pour le peu que je m'en soucie "crachais je en me retournant pour partir ,"Paige je t'en pris "commença t-il, "Tu vois le problème n'es pas que tu y participe ,non ça c'est ta vie et tes choix mais que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé et que tu ne prends pas au sérieux la situation ça, ça me dépasse "rétorquais je avant de m'éloigner je me retourne une dernière fois   
"Je pensais qu'on comptait suffisamment l'un pour l'autre pour ne pas se mentir ,j'avais tord "dis je en partant...

Depuis cela plusieurs jours sont passés, Harry subissait des moqueries des autres pendant qu'il a triché, je n'avais pas reparlé avec Cédric je suis restée avec Harry et Hermione parlant un peu du tournoi puis un jour le Gryffondor arriva en trombe "Je sais ce qu'est la première tâche "dit il et je le regarde sans comprendre "Des dragons la première tâche est avec des dragons "dit il et je le regarde choquée ,il me raconte sa soirée avec Hagrid "Tu as vu les dragons ?"demandais je ,"Seulement un le Magyar à pointe "fit il, je l'emmène à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur le fameux dragon au cas où il tomberait dessus . Lors de nos recherches, il me dit qu'il a renseigné Cédric sur les dragons, je lève les yeux au ciel "Crois moi c'est pas ça qui va vous empêcher de vous tuer "répliquais je ...

Le lendemain ,la première tâche arrive et je m'apprête à monter dans les gradins lorsque Béatrice m'interpelle "Paige ,Cédric m'envoie te chercher "dit elle ,"Me chercher ?"dis je surprise, "Oui il a besoin de toi dans la tente des champions "dit elle haletante ,je la remercie et descends vers la tente des champions croissant Hermione qui a eu la même idée que moi . J'entre dans la tente où Victor repousse la journaliste Rita Seeker qui harcelait les joueurs de question puis je souris à Fleur et rejoints Cédric ,"Tout va bien ? Trix m'a dit que tu voulais me voir en urgence "demandais je inquiète, il se lève et me prend dans ses bras "Je voulais juste te voir avant l'épreuve "dit il ,je soupire puis les professeurs entrent dans la tente et je me retire avec Hermione on attend sur le côté ,chaque participants pioche un dragon, Harry obtient le magyar à pointe et je souris sachant qu'il connait bien la dragon où plutôt son caractère, Cedric devait y aller en premier alors je l'embrasse sur la joue ,lui et les professeurs me regardent troublés "Un bisou de bonne chance "dis je et il sourit entrant ,je sors avec Hermione pour monter dans les gradins ...

A la fin de l'épreuve, c'est la boule au ventre que je me précipite vers l'infirmerie, Cédric avait réussi l'épreuve mais il avait été brûlé, "Cédric Diggory "criais je en entrant furieuse "Je t'avais prévenu toi garçon stupide "marmonnais je puis me tourne vers son père "Bonjour Amos "le saluais je ,"Bonjour ma chère ne sois pas trop rude avec lui "me dit il en souriant avant de nous laisser . "Tu vas bien au moins ?"demandais je et je le vis sourire "Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas" dit il ,"Bien sur que je m'inquiète "répondis je .  
Je sortais de l'infirmerie alors que je croise à nouveau Eric en grande discussion avec son directeur en me voyant il le salue et me rejoint "Comment va Cédric?" il Demanda ,"Brûlé mais bien "dis je en soupirant, il rigole un peu devant mon attitude "Dis moi je ne t'ai pas dérangé avec ton directeur au moins ?"lui demandais je ,"Non c'est mon oncle, on parlait d'affaires de famille "il m'a dit et je reste surprise "Igor Karkaroff est ton oncle ?"dis je surprise et il acquiesce ...

Après que Cédric soit sorti de l'infirmerie, il est allé fêter sa victoire avec ses amis ,je suis restée avec les filles au dortoirs, on a félicité Fleur qui avait assuré avec son dragon . Un matin je sortais de métamorphose lorsque Cédric m'interpelle "Paige " et je m'arrête pour l'attendre "Je vais à la salle de bain des préfets à 18 heures ce soir, tu me rejoints je vais avoir besoin de ton aide "dit il et je reste perplexe mais acquiesce tout de même...

A 18 heures précises je suis dans la salle de bain, l'eau chaude coulait mais aucun signe de Cédric sauf sa baguette et son peignoir ,je m'assis au bord laissant mes jambes trempées dans l'eau mais je sursaute lorsque que je vis Cédric sortir la tête de l'eau avec l'œuf en or qui l'a dérobé au dragon lors de sa précédente tâche "Cédric tu m'as fais peur mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?"haletais je ,"J'essaye de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf mais je n'y comprends rien "dit il frustré puis il fit un sourire ironique "Tu peux venir m'aider "dit il et j'essaye de sortir de l'eau sachant ce qu'il prévoyait mais il m'attrape mes jambes empêchant tout mouvement, il em regarde à nouveau avec son sourire "Non Cédric tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ,non je suis sérieuse "dis je sévèrement mais il s'en fiche et me tire toute habillée dans la baignoire avec lui . Je m'accroche à lui trempée "Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin "dis je fâchée, "Peut-être mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'aider ,retiens ta respiration "il dit et je m'exécute avant qu'il ne nous plonge sous l'eau ouvrant l'œuf et là un chant envoûtant sortit de l'œuf :

《Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles. Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol .À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit. Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi. Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher. Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir. Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard》

Je sors la tête de l'eau haletante accrochée à Cédric "Ced ce chant c'est un chant de sirène, la prochaine tâche c'est dans le lac noir "dis je ,il me regarde stupéfait "Tu crois quand même pas que ?"commença t-il et j'acquiesce "Tu vas devoir rester une heure sous l'eau pour aller chercher quelque chose "dis je ...

Après avoir remis l'œuf sur le bord Cédric me hisse hors de l'eau, je râle devant l'état détrempé de mes vêtements "Retire les tu vas attraper froid "fit Cédric et je secoue la tête "Et je vais mettre quoi à la place gros malin ,il m'envoya sa chemise et un short ,il enfile son peignoir alors que je vais me changer ,en sortant je noue mais cheveux et enfile ma cape , on sort discrètement jusqu'à nos dortoirs respectifs sans se faire voir enfin c'est ce qu'on croyais ...


	3. La chute

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Éric m'attend devant la porte de la grande salle avec Cho "Bonjour tout va bien vous avez l'air bizarre ?"dis je avec un sourire ,les deux s'échange un regard "Tu devrais peut-être sauter le petit déjeuner "fit Cho ,"Pourquoi ?"demandais je en entrant ,Eric nous suit jusqu'à notre table et s'installe ,je remarque des rires de la part des certains et des regards noirs de la part de certaines filles puis Fleur m'envoya le journal où en deuxième page une photo de moi et Cédric sortant de la salle de bain trempé en rigolant ,notre état de déshabillage était visible mais les mots de la journaliste Rita Seeker était le pire :

Le jeune champion de Poudlard séduit par une jeune demoiselle qui aurait déjà harponné le cœur de Harry Potter, un autre champion ainsi que celui du neveu d'Igor Karkaroff, directeur de l'école Dumstrang, jusqu'où ira la jeune Andersen pour monter à la gloire ...

L'article affreux me pinçait qu cœur, il ne s'arrête pas là ,il continuait pendant deux page encore en parlant de mon baiser de bonne chance que j'avais donné à Cédric lors de sa première tâche avec une photo de nous ainsi que des photos de moi étudiant avec Harry sur les Dragons et de Éric et moi partant de l'infirmerie.  
J'étais dévastée de plus tous le monde avait l'air au courant, je prends le journal et sort de la grande salle précipitamment, je finis par trouver Cédric avec ses amis et le prends à part "Tu as vu ça ?"demandais je ,"Ah oui cette article stupide ,elle a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination cette femme "fit il simplement, "De l'imagination peut être mais ma réputation est entachée, j'entends les rires et les insultes de tous le monde "dis je horrifiée, "Ne tant fais pas ,ça va passer vite et puis ce n'est pas comme si un mot de ce qui écrit est vrai "dit il et je compris son allusion ,"Nous n'avons pas de relation, tu n'en a pas avec harry et encore moi avec Romanoff ,cette femme est folle c'est tout "poursuit il ,"À non c'est sur je n'ai de relation avec personne ,merci beaucoup Cédric tu m'as me sentir mieux ,je pensais que tu te sentirais concerné un minimum vu que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans ce fichu article mais vu que nous n'avons pas de relation du tout ,je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé "dis je amèrement en partant ...

Pov du narrateur   
Cédric savait qu il avait fait une boulette mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre de plus il était tellement pris par la prochaine épreuve qu'il n'a même pas pensé à ce que Paige pourrait ressentir face à l'article ...

Pov de Paige   
J'ai passé la journée à éviter le plus de monde possible en me promettant d'étrangler cette journaliste. Au dîner, je descends en retard mais je n'ose pas rentrer dans la grande salle ,beaucoup de gens entraient et sortaient pourtant mais toujours sur le coup de ce que m'avais dit Cédric et de ce fichu daily prophet finalement Fleur mis à nez dehors et dès qu'elle me vit ,elle vint me voir suivit de sa sœur et de Cho "Et bien on s'inquiétait tu n'es pas venue de la journée, viens manger "dit Cho ,"Je ne sais pas ,je ne m'en sens pas capable "répondis je ,elles me tirent de force dans la grande salle et m'escorte vers la table des Serdaigle, certain nous ont regardé étrangement, nous avons commencé à dîner comme si de rien n'était mais je sentie un regard se poser sur moi en levant la tête, je vis Cédric me regarder ,je l'ignore et recommence à manger écoutant les filles parler du bal de Noël ...

En regagnant mon dortoir, je vois Rita Seeker seule sans sa plume ,je m'approche d'elle ,"Oh Miss Andersen je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir "fit elle ,"Et bien moi non plus en faite j'espérais que vous ayez fichu le camp "dis je ,"Comment ?!.. Mais .."bégaya t-elle ,"Je vais être claire avec vous si je revois un jour l'un de vos articles sur moi ou sur l'un de mes amis, je vous le ferez avaler "menaçais je en partant ,elle disparu furieuse dans les couloirs et moi je monte dans ma chambre épuisée...

Le lendemain je reçu un colis de ma marraine avec un mot "Cela appartenait à ta mère, tu seras sublime dedans passe un bon Noël à Poudlard "lisais je sur la carte ,"Et bien vas y ouvre le "fit Fleur , je souris et l'ouvrit . Dans le paquet il y avait une magnifique robe bleu avec des paillettes et des fleurs." Cette robe t'iras à merveille" s'exclama Cho et je souris ,"Elle a raison tu vas être merveilleuse "confirma Fleur ."Peut être mais si je n'ai pas de cavalier, ça va être difficile de la porter "dis je ,"Tu as encore deux semaines pour trouver un cavalier "me rassura Cho ...

Quelques jours plus tard , Harry vint me voir "Salut Paige "fit il ,"Hey comment ça va ?"dis je ,"Bien un peu près "marmonna t-il ,"Même moi je ne fais pas de mensonges aussi gros "rigolais je ,"Bon d'accord ça ne va pas ,Cho vient de me mettre une veste apparemment Diggory l'a invité "dit il et mon sang se glace ,je comprenais les regards nerveux de Cho durant les derniers jours ...

Après l'annonce de Harry ,j'avais perdu mon envie d'aller au bal ,on était en cours avec Rogue . Les garçons ne savait pas comment inviter des filles et je rigolais de leur bêtise réprimandée par Rogue ,je venais de finir ma thèse lorsque j'ai reçu un magnifique oiseau de papier qui se posa sur ma feuille ,je l'ouvre en prenant garde que le professeur de potions ne me repère pas puis le lis :

Ma très chère Paige,  
Veux tu venir au bal de Noël avec moi   
Eric Romanoff

Je lève la tête cherchant où se trouvait, l'élève de Dumstrang pour le trouver devant la porte avec quelques uns de ses amis derrière lui attendant avec espoir que je réponde positivement à leur ami. Je lui souris et j'acquiesce. Lorsque je l'ai rejoints ,il paru amusé "Je voulais t'inviter en tant qu'amis au bal mais tu étais en cours alors j'ai utilisé un petit oiseau pour m'aider "se justifia le garçon et je rigole ,"Un bal entre amis "dis je et il acquiesce .  
J'allais aller au bal avec le neveu de Igor Karkaroff ...


	4. Le Bal de Noël

Au petit matin ,le jour du bal ,Gabrielle m'a sorti du lit ,tout comme Fleur pour commencer à se préparer "Gaby le bal c'est ce soir "fit sa sœur épuisée. Je me lève tout de même voulant avoir un petit déjeuner complet ce matin , je laisse les filles Delacour se préparer et je descend voyant Cho en bas ,elle me vit aussi et s'arrête mal à l'aise ,on ne s'était pas vraiment parlées depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle allait au bal avec Cédric ,je passe devant elle puis je décide de briser la glace "Tu viens déjeuner Cho "dis je,"Je ..je..oui "dit elle .

On entre toutes les deux dans la grande salle ,"Ta robe est prête "demandais je et elle acquiesce puis à son tour elle se lance "Si j'avais su que tu tenais autant à lui "commença t-elle mais je l'arrête "Non Cho écoute, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec lui ,il s'en fichais que j'aille mal alors que je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour lui ces derniers temps et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous après que je l'ai aidé à résoudre l'indice de l'œuf ,honnêtement je me sens utiliser et je suis contente pour toi si tu es heureuse avec lui alors tous ce que j'espère c'est que vous allez passer un bon bal" dis je sincèrement et elle me sourit "Merci Paige et sinon tu as un cavalier ?"demanda t-elle, "Oui Eric et moi y allons en tant qu'amis "répondis je ,"Alors ayons un bon bal" me dit elle et j'acquiesce...

Au soir aidée de Cho ,je me prépare et enfile ma robe, je nous mes cheveux dans une magnifique tresse. Finalement je suis descendue le long des marches et je rejoins mon partenaire "Tu es magnifique Paige" commenta Eric en me voyant et je souris "Tu n'es pas mal non plus "dis je ,on alla saluait Harry et Ron avec Les jumelles Patil puis le professeur McGonagall vint nous voir "Ah vous voilà, oh les enfants vous êtes très beau bon M.Weasley ,M Romanoff vous et vos cavalières pouvaient rentrer dans la grande salle "nous dit elle ,nous entrons dans la salle magnifiquement décorée ...

Alors que les champions avaient commencé la dance ,bientôt beaucoup les rejoignent et Eric m'emmena à son tour et nous avons danser ensemble pendant longtemps, je remarque le regard oblique de Cédric mais je l'ignore ne voulant pas gâcher ma soirée. Finalement Eric alla nous chercher un verre et je rejoins l'une des tables "Vous êtes magnifique Miss Andersen merci d'avoir pris soin de mon neveu "fit le directeur Karkaroff ,"J'ai été ravie Monsieur ,cet un garçon formidable "répondis je ,"Oui il l'est mais je vais être honnête avec vous, ne vous faite pas trop d'illusions, il en aime une autre "fit il et je reste ébahis "Non non monsieur vous vous méprenez, on est là en tant qu'amis ,Eric m'a parlé de Vanessa et il est surtout là par ce qu'il a voulu me remonter le morale et passer un bon moment c'est tout "expliquais je et je le vis sourire "Je comprends mieux son attitude, je suis désolé de l'article qui est apparu sur vous "fit il ,"Ne vous en faite pas, cette journaliste est folle et puis je devrais finalement la remercier elle m'a ouvert les yeux "dis je en regardant Cédric, le directeur suit son regard "Un chagrin d'amour "dit il ,"Pas exactement, disons juste que cela fait des années qu'on se connait ,que je prends soin de lui, qu'on est ami mais avec cet article je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais rien pour lui "expliquais je . Je vis Eric revenir et le directeur se leva "Vous savez ma chère un homme qui ne se rend pas compte des sacrifices que fait une femme pour lui ,ne mérite pas l'amour que porte cette femme pour lui" dit il en me laissant ...

Eric me raccompagne en dehors de la salle mais je vis Hermione sangloter sur les marches "A demain "dis je et mon cavalier acquiesce, je m'approche de mon amie "Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"demandais je ,elle me regarda "C'est Ron ,il est stupide "dit elle en sanglotant de plus belle ,je fis signe à Victor Krum et il comprit le message ,je ramène Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre ,elle me donne le mot de passe et je l'aide avec ses épingles avant de l'aider à se coucher...

Je suis allée vers mon dortoir où j'ai croisé des couples et j'ai souri mais je le perdis vite en voyant Cédric ramener Cho devant notre dortoir, j'inspire un bon coup avant de passer de voir Cédric repartir un sourire éclatant sur son visage puis il s'arrête en me voyant "Paige" il murmure ,on se regarde un moment avant de reprendre ma marche, "Paige attend "Demanda t-il et je m'arrête mais reste dos à lui "Tu étais magnifique ce soir encore plus magique que d'habitude "dit il ,je finis par tourner la tête vers lui "Merci tu étais pas mal aussi " dis je avant de rentrer dans le dortoir...

Pov du narrateur   
Minerva et Severus faisaient une ronde dans les couloirs pour s'assurer que tous les élèves sont allés dormir et ils assistent au duel de regard entre Andersen et Diggory ,"C'est du gâchis tout cela qui aurait cru qu'un tournoi diviserait les gens à ce point "fit le professeur de Métamorphoses, "La gloire fait tourner la tête des gens Minerva ,l'amour aussi" accepta son collègue alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur ronde...


	5. La deuxième tâche

Quelques semaines passent et un matin alors que j'étais avec Hermione et Harry à parler de la tâche qui aurait lieu dans deux jours puis Cédric interpelle Harry lui disant d'aller dans la salle de bain des préfets avec son œuf, je me souviens du soir où nous avons réalisé le même processus et je soupire alors que je partais pour travailler, Cédric m'appelle et je repousse l'envie de prendre la fuite sachant qu'il me rattraperait "Que veux tu ?"demandais je d'un air détaché, il semblait mal ,"Je voulais qu'on parle tout les deux à propos de l'article, de ce qui s'est produit au bal ,de nous .."dit il et je l'arrête "La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de nous donc en ce qui me concerne la discussion est close "dis je en essayant de partir mais il retint par le bras "S'il te plaît, tu sais que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dis ce jour là ,j'étais fâché par l'article et que tu vienne me faire des reproches, je n'ai pas accepté ce jour là que c'était bel et bien ma faute si Seeker ta pris pour cible et j'en suis désolée "s'excuse t-il ,"Ce que tu n'as pas compris Cédric c'est que pour moi il avait quelque chose entre nous après la salle de bain des préfets mais ensuite je me suis rendue compte que tu m'as utilisé pour trouver la solution à ton énigme "dis je ,"Non tu as tord ce n'étais pas comme ça" dit il précipitamment ,"Pourtant tu ne m'as rien montré qui disait le contraire de plus tu as invité ma meilleure amie au bal "finissais je en partant ,je remonte les larmes aux yeux vers le dortoir vide...

Le lendemain jour de la tâche, le professeur Rogue m'envoya un hibou pour me dire que le professeur Dumbledore avait besoin de moi dans son bureau ,je m'y rends rapidement et je me retrouve avec Hermione ,Gabrielle et Ron "Bon si je vous ai convoqué c'est par ce que le tournoi des trois sorciers a besoin de votre implication "fit l'homme du directeur, "Notre implication ?"demanda Hermione ,"Oui vous serez les prix des quatre champions "dit il et la seconde qui suit il nous lança un sort et tout devint noir ...

Pov de Cédric  
Je me préparais pour la tâche cherchant Paige des yeux mais elle n'était nulle part ,j'interroge Eric mais il ne savait pas non plus ,tout comme Harry qui cherchait Hermione et Ron aussi. Puis nous avons plongé et chercher dans la lac ce que les sirènes nous ont pris ,je vis un champs d'algues et décide de passer au-dessus puis des mouvements attirent mon attention, je vis Potter et Fleur dans l'épais champs d'algues puis j'entends un chant de sirène droit devant moi alors je nage rapidement vers le son et je vis la sœur de Delacour, Granger ,Weasley et Paige attachés sous l'eau inconscient . Harry était déjà là essayant de détacher Ron inquiet pour les autres il ne faisait pas attention aux autres, je nage rapidement vers Paige et la détache avec un sort et fis signe à Potter de se dépêcher ,il acquiesce puis je tire rapidement Paige vers la surface...

Pov de Paige   
Lorsque je repris conscience j'étais dans l'eau et je crache le plus d'eau possible paniquée car je ne savais pas nager mais je vis Cédric me tirer vers l'estrade où il me remonte. Encore paniquée par ce qui s'est passé ,je n'arrive pas à me calmer et le professeur Rogue vint vers moi essayant de comprendre mais Cédric s'approche de moi et me prit la tête entre ses mains pour me calmer "Paige ,Paige écoute moi tout va bien ,respire "dit il et j'arrive à me calmer mais mes larmes coulent toujours, il me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer . L'homme du ministère et les professeurs le regarde cherchant une réponse "Elle a failli se noyer quand elle était petite ,elle a une peur panique de l'eau et elle ne sait pas nager" dit il et ils se regardent mal à l'aise puis Victor remonta avec Hermione puis Harry avec Ron et Gabrielle, Fleur ayant été obligée d'abandonner...

Cédric a gagné la première place suivit par Harry ,il ne m'a pas lâché depuis que nous sommes remontés du fond du lac lorsqu'il m'a raconté dans quel état nous étions ,je me sentis faible . Il m'a emmené dans sa chambre des préfets où il m'a laissé la douche mais j'ai été encore sur le coup lorsqu'il est venue, j'étais recroquevillée sur moi même, il s'approche de moi et me prend à nouveau dans ces bras ,"Tu étais la chose que j'avais de plus précieux au monde ,si j'avais su qu'ils t'utiliseraient ainsi ,je les en auraient empêché, je t'aime Paige ,vraiment j'ai été nul mais je ne savais pas comment agir" me dit il et je le regarde brusquement, "Tu as dit ?"Demandais je, "Je t'aime "dit il et je l'embrasse ...

Il finit par me laisser et prend une serviette me laissant seule pour m'enrouler dedans puis il me laissa dans sa chambre où il avait laissé des affaires pour moi et il entra dans la douche . Lorsqu'il revint j'étais dans mon pantalon, sa chemise et son gilet de Quidditch je le vis sourire et il m'entraîna dans la grande salle où j'ai dîné avec lui ,je remarque que Gabrielle était encore secouée, elle aussi mais sa sœur la gardait contre elle ,Cedric faisait de même avec moi ...

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de remonter, Cédric me tira jusqu'à sa chambre sans que quelqu'un le voit. Une fois dans la chambre, il me prêta quelques affaires et il m'a porté au lit ,il me laissa m'endormir sur lui alors que je le laissais me caresser les cheveux. Le lendemain je me suis réveillée en regardant Cédric dormir profondément, je me redresse et il m'attira sur lui "Réveillée ?"il sourit et je souris à mon tour avant de l'embrasser, "Cédric ?"demandais je ,"Oui "il répondit, "Promet moi de ne pas mourir lors de la prochaine épreuve ,promet le moi "dis je et il caressa ma joue ,"Je te le promet Paige Andersen ,sur mon cœur je le jure "dit il et je souris avant de sceller cette promesse par un baiser ...


	6. La mystérieuse disparition

J'avais passé les deux dernières semaines à dormir avec Cédric, depuis la mort de l'homme du ministère les professeurs étaient anxieux et moi aussi ,j'avais aidé Cédric et Fleur à s'entraîner, Victor restant avec Eric et Harry avec Maugrey . Fleur et Cédric s'entraînent souvent au duel et au course d'obstacles que je leur préparer, je passais mes heures de libres à leur concocter des parcours des plus difficiles mais aussi à rattraper le temps perdu avec Cédric depuis qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait j'étais sur un nuage .

Un matin, je vis McGonagall s'approcher de nous dans le couloir du quatrième étage "Miss Andersen, je peux vous parler ?"Demanda t-elle et je la suit rapidement, on marchait dans le couloir lorsque qu'elle commença à parler "Miss Andersen je tenais à m'excusais de ce qui s'est produit lors de la seconde tâche si nous avions su que vous aviez une telle peur de l'eau jamais nous aurions agis ainsi "fit elle ,"Ne vous en faite pas Professeur, vous ne pouviez pas savoir "dis je, "Peut-être mais si ce n'est pas indiscret pourrais je savoir pourquoi vous avez aussi peur "Demanda t-elle, je soupire un peu les seuls qui savent hormis ma famille sont les Diggory mais le professeur McGonagall est quelque de confiance alors je me décide à tout lui raconter. "Vous savez lorsque que j'avais 6 ans ,ma mère m'a emmené en vacances sur un bateau près d'un port de plaisance, elle voulait m'apprendre à nager mais un soir une violente tempête nous a secoué et a renversé le bateau qui s'est retourné, je ne savais pas nager alors je me suis débattu sous l'eau avec la pression des vagues ,j'ai survécu par ce que la capuche de mon gilet s'est accrochée un morceau du bateau qui flottait et me ramena sur la plage, j'ai survécu mais ma mère n'a pas eu cette chance, elle a été piégée dans le bateau qui a coulé et s'est noyée depuis je n'ai plus jamais voulu remettre un pied dans l'eau "racontais je ,"Je suis désolée pour votre perte Miss Andersen, d'autant plus que votre père était un ami, je suis contente que vous vous êtes confiée à moi et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait revivre ce traumatisme "dit elle en me laissant rejoindre Cédric...

La veille avant la dernière tâche ,Cédric m'offrit un pendentif lumineux pour mon anniversaire. Et pour le remercier, je lui tends en retour un bracelet tressé en cuir ,"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"demanda t-il ,"Ma grand mère disait que ce bracelet protège les hommes dont les femmes de notre famille sont amoureuses d'un amour sincère, un porte-bonheur pour toi "dis je et je le vis sourire "Merci mon amour mais tu sais un baiser de bonne chance suffit "fit il en m'embrassant...

Lors du repas ,Cho et les filles Delacour m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ,elles m'avaient offert des bouquins et un bonnet bleu que m'a tricoté Gabrielle mais j'ai vite remarqué l'absence d'Éric dans la grande salle ,en allant demander à Victor, il me dit qu'il n'est pas venu à leur entraînement ce matin . Je trouve ça suspect ,"Paige tout va bien ?"Demanda Cédric, "Non Eric a disparu ,il n'est pas venu entraîner son meilleur ami ce matin "dis je et il prit le problème au sérieux ,on a passé la journée à le chercher partout mais il était introuvable, Cédric me rassure disant qu'il avait peut-être envie de s'isoler mais j'avais toujours un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver...

Flash back

Pov d'Éric  
Je revenais du Près au Lard avec mon oncle, j'avais acheté un souvenir pour ma Vanessa et un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Paige . Je laisse mon oncle devant la grande salle et me dirige vers nos appartements attribués mais au bout d'un couloir toutes les torches sont éteintes alors qu'elles sont censés être allumées, je sors ma baguette et m'engage dans le couloir et je me suis rendu compte trop tard qu'un flipendo fut lancé et je suis projeté contre un mur ,le choc est tel que je n'arrive plus à me relever ,je m'effondre sur le sol tombant dans l'inconscience...

Fin du Flashback

Pov du narrateur   
Le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur McGonagall trouvaient que Karkaroff était extrêmement tendu ces derniers jours peut-être à cause de la dernière tâche mais Severus vit autre chose dans ses yeux et trouva le directeur de Dumstrang après le dîner l'interrogeant sur son attitude " Tout va bien Severus" prétendu Igor d'un ton bourru ,"On sait tout les deux que c'est faux, que se passe t-il ?"insiste son collègue et l'autre soupira de défaite "C'est mon neveu Eric ,je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir, il est introuvable dans le château, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose "expliqua le sorcier et Severus se souvient des regards inquiets qu'il avait remarqué venant d'Andersen aujourd'hui ,elle le cherche aussi ,il assura à son collègue qu'il allait chercher puis par intuition il se rendit aux dortoirs des préfets afin d'y trouver la jeune Serdaigle qui heureusement pour lui, était juste sur le point d'entrer avec Diggory, "Andersen!!"l'appel t-il et elle se retourne, "Je t'attend ici "lui murmura le Poufsoufle alors que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le professeur des potions...

Pov de Paige  
"Professeur ?"Demandais je intriguée, "le directeur de Dumstrang cherche activement son neveu vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par tout hasard ?"Demanda l'homme, "Non monsieur je l'ai cherché aussi toute la journée sans succès, le champion de Dumstrang, Victor Krum m'a dit qu'il n'est pas venu non plus aux entraînements ce matin "expliquais je inquiète à mon professeur, "Je vois si vous apprenez quoique ce soit prévenez moi ou le professeur Dumbledore "exigea Rogue ,"Ça sera fait Monsieur "dis je et il partit je fis de même mais à peine avais je rejoins Cédric que le professeur m'appelle de nouveau "Oui ?"dis je ,"Bonne anniversaire "dit il avant de partir aussi vite qu'il est venu, "Merci "criais je pour qu'il l'entende puis je suis Cédric dans son dortoir lui parlant des propos de Rogue ...

La nuit s'écoula lentement, j'avais peur pour Cédric mais aussi pour Eric qui avait bel et bien disparu . Durant la nuit, j'ai envoyé une missive à Harry pendant que Cédric dormait lui demandant de veiller sur ce dernier demain puis de faire très attention à lui aussi car trop de chose bizarre se produisait dans ce château. Il me répond dans l'heure qui suit me disant qu'il le ferait mais aussi qu'il resterait sur ces gardes ...


	7. La dernière tâche

Le lendemain c'est la mort dans l'âme que je suivis Cédric jusqu'à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner ,aujourd'hui dans l'après midi ,la dernière tâche aura lieu ,j'avais peur pour les quatre participants en plus de la disparition d'Eric ,j'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment . Après être sorti ,j'ai salué le père de Cédric qui était venu encourager son fils puis je les ai laissé entre eux . Suivant mon instinct ,je me suis rendue dans les appartements de Dumstrang vide à cette heure ,cherchant un quelconque indice sur la disparition d'Eric mais rien pourtant en sortant je remarque des traces de luttes cachées derrière une tapisserie dans le couloir ,comme si quelque chose avait heurté le mur puis je trouve des residues d'un sort lancé mais plus curieux encore une odeur particulière sur la tapisserie comme si on avait renversé un liquide dessus mais j'avais dû mal à la reconnaître . Mon enquête est interrompue par l'arrivée d'Igor Karkaroff "Que faites vous ici Miss Andersen ?"demanda-t-il ,"Je cherchais Eric monsieur "dis je puis je lui explique mes trouvailles "A quoi pensez vous exactement ?"demanda-t-il assez perplexe "Je crois que quelqu'un a attaqué Eric dans ce couloir et l'a enlevé "répondis je, le directeur sembla réfléchir "Je vais en discuter avec Dumbledore quand-t-a vous, ne restez pas ici "dit il et je pars toujours essayant de me remémorer la potion qui aurait pu donner une telle odeur ...

Lorsque l'après-midi vint ,mon anxiété avait encore grandi ,"Paige tu es prête ?"demanda Cédric et je le regarde étrangement "C'est plutôt à toi à qui on devrait demander ça "dis je ,"Moi et bien je suis prêt "dit il ,je l'embrasse "Un bisou de bonne chance "dis je et il sourit avant de descendre dans l'arène ,"Etant donné que M.Diggory a fini premier lors de la dernière épreuve ,il partira a exéco avec M.Potter dans le labyrinthe en premier suivit de M.Krum puis de Miss Delacour "expliqua Dumbledore ,"Si jamais l'un d'entre vous souhaite abandonner il lancera un signal en l'air où il sera récupéré par l'un des professeur patrouillant autour du labyrinthe ,au coup de canon messieurs" finit il puis le coup partit ,je vis mes amis s'engouffrer un à un dans le sombre labyrinthe ...

Pov de Harry

J'avais beau tourner dans tous les sens pas moyen de trouver une issus ou même le centre mais alors que je tournais dans un autre chemin boisé ,j'entendis un cri perçant déchirer l'air pas loin de moi ,je cherche l'origine du cri mais j'entendis un craquement et me plaque à plat contre les fourrés puis je vois Krum sortir du chemin l'air agars ,il pointe sa baguette sur moi et je remarque immédiatement le regard fou qu'il porte mais il se ravise et passe devant moi comme si je n'étais pas là ,j'en profite pour courir vers le chemin d'où il sortait ,j'ai juste le temps de voir le corps Fleur être emporté par des racine "Fleur "l'appelais je mais il n'y avait aucune réponse ,elle était inconsciente ,je lance le signal de détresse puis cours vers la direction opposée voyant tout d'un coup la coupe mais je fus interrompu par une bagarre éclatant entre Krum et Diggory ,Cedric s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Victor mais je l'en empêche, on se bat tout les deux pour attendre la coupe en premier mais Cédric est attrapé par une liane et tiré hors du chemin "Harry "crie t-il ,"Aide moi" supplie t-il et finalement je l'aide à sortir de là "Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser dans ce piège" dit il et je l'aide à se relever ,"Pendant un moment moi aussi "dit il mais on est interrompu par un violent courant d'air ,on se met à courir vers la coupe puis on s'arrête une fois arrivée devant elle "Vas y prend là" dis je à Cédric ,"Non vas y" répondit il puis on regarde derrière nous "Ensemble "on crie et on attrape tout les deux la coupe avant de disparaître ...

POV du narrateur

Lorsque les deux garçons lâche la coupe ,il se retrouve dans un sinistre cimetière ,"Harry la coupe est un portauloin" fit Cédric ,"Je suis déjà venu ici, en rêve "fit Harry épouvanté puis on entend une porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Quedever portant un Voldemort très faible ,Harry s'écroule au sol ,sa cicatrice lui brûlant affreusement à l'apparition du seigneur des ténèbres ,"Tue le géneur" ordonna la créature et Quedever décolla un Avada Kedavra sur Cédric mais il eu le temps de l'esquiver ,Quedever continua à attaquer Cédric puis il le bloqua au sol ,il lance le sortilège de la mort alors que Harry était bloqué par la statue mais quelqu'un s'interposa et reçu le sort à sa place ...

Là sur le sol ,inerte reposait le corps d'Eric ,il s'était interposé pour sauver la vie du garçon de Poufsoufle ,"Quel gachis !"fit le mage noir ,puis Quedever profita du chagrin de Cédric pour lui lancé à nouveau le sort ,le garçon fut projeté cinq mètres plus loin "Cédric !!"hurla le garçon qui a vécu. Puis Quedever jeta ce qui restait de Voldemort dans le chaudron avant de jeté un os ,sa main coupé puis le sang de Harry dans le chaudron et sous les yeux ébahis du jeune garçons ,Lord Voldemort revint sous sa forme originelle . Puis il appela ses mangemorts et ordonna que le jeune garçon se batte voulant à tout prix avoir sa revanche ,Harry esquiva plusieurs des sorts lancés par le mage mais il finit par lui faire face et se retrouver piégé par l'affrontement puis plusieurs éclair blanc sortir de la maudite baguette du garçon se révélant être des fantômes qui l'aidèrent à échapper au mage ,Harry couru vers le corps de Eric et de Cédric "Accio Coupe" dit il et la coupe arriva les emmenant loin du carnage pour atterrir au pied des gradins à l'entré du labyrinthe ...

Pov de Paige

Lorsque j'ai vu Harry revenir avec pas un mais deux personnes ,j'ai tout de suite compris que quelques choses n'allait pas ,je descends directement vers lui ,il pleurait et refusait de lâcher les corps "Il est revenu" cria t-il à Dumbledore et je vis le regard vide Eric me fixer ,il était mort puis je vérifie Cédric et mon cœur cessa de battre ,il avait les yeux fermés mais il y avait un léger mouvement de sa poitrine ,Rogue voulu m'emmener "Il respire Professeur ,il respire "lui dis je et Rogue se précipita appelant l'infirmière mais pour Eric c'était fini ,Karkaroff était fou devant le corps sans vie de son neveu, je vis Alastor Maugrey emmener Harry loin de la scène mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi je sentis une odeur familière ,la même que celle dans le couloir où a disparu Eric il y a deux jour et soudain comme un éclair je me rappelle à quoi correspond cette odeur :Polynectar...


	8. La vérité

En sentant cette mystérieuse odeur sur Maugrey je comprends qu'il a un lien avec l'enlèvement d'Eric ,je me dirige rapidement vers les professeurs leur racontant tout aussitôt ils me croient et cours vers les appartements du professeur Maugrey ,je les suis de près . Lorsqu'on arrive ,Maugrey dans un piteux état s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Harry , il est maîtrisé par un sort de Dumbledore alors que je relève Harry ,Rogue examine la fiole du professeur "Miss Andersen avait raison c'est du polynectar "fit Rogue avant d'administrer du véritasérum au faux Alastor Maugrey ,"Où est le vrai Alastor ?"demanda Dumbledore ,"Il es ici ?"continua t-il et le personnage pointe le drôle de coffre près de moi et Harry ,les professeurs firent sauter les verrous laissant apparaître une prison où est retenu le vrai Alastor qui tenait son oeil gauche "Je suis désolé Albus" s'excusa l'homme mais le faux reprit sa véritable apparence ainsi que son vrai visage ,Harry le reconnut immédiatement "Barty Croupton Jr" dit il aussitôt écarté par Dumbledore ,ma baguette toujours pointée sur lui "C'est vous qui avait tué votre propre père et enlevé Eric Romanoff"dis je ,"Il fallait être ingénieux pour agir aucun des deux n'a compris ce qu'il lui est arrivé ,mon seigneur voulait enrôlé le jeune Romanoff mais apparemment ce dernier n'a pas été très réactif "s'amusa le mangemort et j'enfonce vicieusement ma baguette sur lui . "Azkaban vous attend "fit Dumbledore en sortant Harry et moi de la pièce ,"Je serais accueillis en héros "fit le mangemort ,"Je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour les héros "dit il ...

On descendait avec Dumbledore et Rogue soudain Harry prit la parole "Mais attendez comment Cédric a survécu au sort de la mort ?"fit il et soudain je réalise ,"Cédric "dis je en précipitant vers l'infirmerie ,"Miss Andersen !!"appela Rogue en vain ,les trois me suivent rapidement .J'entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie trouvant Cédric réveillé mais toujours couché sur le lit ,je me précipite vers lui le serrant dans mes bras rassurée qu'il aille bien "Enfin Miss Andersen ,laisse le respirer "Me gronda Madame Pomfresh ,je m'écarte en m'excusant "Mais comment as tu survécu à la malédiction? Harry m'a dit qu'il a cru que tu étais mort "demandais je ,"Je n'en sais rien ,j'ai sentie le sort me touché j'ai cru que s'était fini mais j'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux comme si j'étais sonné mais je n'arrivais à bouger "expliqua t-il ,l'infirmière n'avait pas non plus d'explication mais Dumbledore apporta la réponse "Je crois que ce bracelet en est la cause "fit le directeur en pointant le bracelet que j'avais offert à Cédric "Je crois que ta grand-mère avait raison Paige ,cela protège vraiment les gens qui s'aiment "fit Cédric ,"Mais comment ?"dis je surprise ,"Un gage d'amour sincère "répondit le directeur ...

J'avais passé la nuit avec Cédric ,son père ayant besoin de repos après tant d'émotions .Au petit matin ,je fus réveillée par le professeur Dumbledore qui m'emmena parler hors de la pièce ,"C'est un objet très précieux que tu as acquis Paige "fit remarquer Dumbledore en entrant dans son bureau ,"Ma grand mère me l'a légué ,je ne savais pas que s'était capable d'une telle chose "avouais je puis je réalise quelques choses "Comment avez vous su que c'était le bracelet ?"demandais je puis il me montre une photo ,où deux jeunes hommes souriaient le roux portait le même bracelet quand t-à l'autre je reconnus immédiatement grâce son regard :Gellert Grindelwald ,mon arrière grand père . Je regarde perplexe la photo puis le directeur cherchant une réponse "Oui c'est une photo de ton arrière grand père "dit il ,"Vous le saviez !"fis je surprise ,"Oui tu lui ressemble beaucoup ,le même caractère "dit il ,je souris un peu "Professeur qui est l'homme sur la photo à côté de Grindelwald ?"demandais je ,"Et bien c'est moi où plutôt c'était moi "dit il et je compris immédiatement ,"Tu peux garder la photo j'en ai une autre . Mais sachez Miss Andersen que le cadeau que vous avez fait Monsieur Diggory lui a sauvé la vie mais qu'il pourrait également avoir l'effet inverse "finit le professeur avant de me laisser partir ...

Il y avait une cérémonie d'hommage pour la mémoire d'Eric ,on ne se connaissait que depuis peu mais j'avais un vide dans le cœur ,Cédric me tenait la main alors que je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Harry . Puis il fut temps pour les élèves de Beaux-Bâtons et de Dumstrang de rentrés chez eux ,je fis un énorme au revoir à Gabrielle et à Fleur leur promettant de leur écrire le plus possible pendant les vacances . J'ai rejoins le trio d'or dans les couloirs "Ne passerons nous jamais une seule année tranquille à Poudlard?" Ron ,"Ah non ça ce n'est pas possible "dis je ,"Cela va changer n'est-ce pas ,Cela ne sera plus jamais comme avant" dit Hermione abattu ,"On fera tout pour "dis je et je descend vers le Poudlard express où je rejoins Cédric ,c'était notre dernier voyage ensemble ,il avait reçu son diplôme et aller poursuivre des études d'Auror l'année prochaine et moi j'allais faire ma cinquième année à Poudlard ...

Durant le voyage je ressors la photo que m'a donné Dumbledore ,me demandant à quel point je pouvais ressembler à mon arrière grand père . Je savais que Cédric était en sécurité maintenant mais moi en démasquant Croupton je savais que je mettais mise une cible dans le dos ,mon secret pourrait être découvert après tout être la dernière descendante du dernier mage noir qu'a connu le monde sorcier et loin d'être une fierté mais est-ce que cela n'allait être également une raison pour les mangemort de m'abattre à vu ."Tu vas bien ?"demanda Cédric et je lui souris rangeant la photo "Oui j'irais bien "répondis je . En descendant du train ,je regarde les gens autour de moi ,Oui j'irais bien et je ferais tout pour que mes amis aussi . Amos le père de Cédric me proposa de passer le mois de juillet avec eux et j'avais accepté ,ma marraine étant en voyage d'affaires ...

Pov inconnu

Je regardais la fille Andersen s'éloigner de la gare avec le fils Diggory ,elle ne le savait pas encore mais sa vie allait changer du tout au tout ,j'allais m'assurer qu'elle reprenne le flambeau de sa famille car aujourd'hui la menace est là et une autre pourrait revenir ...


End file.
